


iced coffee never tasted so good

by Lovelywik



Series: dumb voltron oneshots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canada, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, but not in the way you think, i don’t think this counts as pwp bc there’s a lot more bg info than actual smut lmao, its better than it sounds ok pls dont judge me, uh god i really dunno what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelywik/pseuds/Lovelywik
Summary: Keith and Shiro are on a date trying to find the Best Iced Coffee. Things stray from the plan.Though Keith loves Shiro with all his heart and would do just about anything for him, and despite all this iced coffee nonsense, he also loves testing his patience.“When I said you could choose the place, I thought you would pick somewhere nice,” Shiro grimaces as he looks up at the big red sign that readsTim Hortons.





	iced coffee never tasted so good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairen/gifts).



> this is for meagan, a Californian who has never been to a Tim Hortons, and for all the Canadian sheith fans. this was a wild ride, i still cant believe i made myself write this. no one can stop me, not even me. im sorry. unedited bc i cant look at this without feeling some ounce of shame. anyway, i wrote some of this in class, while eating a croissant from timmies. i hope you all enjoy.

Iced Coffee is a delicacy. Or so Shiro seems to think. This is the third café they’ve been to so far today, and each time, Shiro orders an Iced Coffee. The last place apparently was really good but their sizes were way small. How can you pass off a small cup for a medium?

Keith knows Shiro is trying to find the Perfect place to get his dose of cold caffeine, but Keith is, well, he’s Tired of it. It’s not that he hates coffee, coffee is what helped him get through his midterms last semester. It’s just how particular Shiro gets about Iced Coffee that kind of gets to him. Café Altea sounds and looks like it’ll bear the same results as the last two places; indie music is playing through the speakers, and it smells like someone spilled sugar and coffee grounds all over the floor. Though this place has its own unique vibe going on with prints of galaxies lining the walls. The space theme is a nice touch, but Keith isn’t sure how much longer he can handle café hopping.

He stares lifelessly at the cursive font on the chalkboard menu hanging behind the barista at the cash register. How can people even know what’s on the menu when it’s in cursive and so tiny?

“Why can’t we just go to Tim Hortons or McDonalds,” Keith says, “Their iced coffee is just fine.”

“Keith,” Shiro gasps with utter dismay, clutching at his chest dramatically. “How could you suggest such a thing.”

Keith shrugs and looks up at his boyfriend. “Because this is getting a little ridiculous?”

“You just haven’t tried good iced coffee.”

“McDonald’s iced coffee is good.”

Shiro makes a face before he slowly says, “Sure, but it’s not good with a capital G.”

There’s a pause. Keith knows Shiro is going to say something about needing to be more open-minded and having patience when it comes to finding just the right place, and he really does _not_ want to hear it.

“Just get an Iced Capp from Timmies,” he says.

“ _Keith_.”

Keith shrugs, “I don’t see what’s wrong with Tims.”

There are so many levels to wrong with what he just said, he knows this, but he stands firmly with his opinion. Iced Coffee is good, but spending over three dollars for a medium cup when you could get one for a dollar less at Tim Hortons or McDonalds made no sense whatsoever to him. And to hell with Shiro’s “ _refined_ ” coffee tastebuds, Iced Capps may not be the same thing as an iced coffee but Tim Hortons Iced Capps genuinely taste good. Tim Hortons is a great place, it’s where they first met after all.

They’re next in line, the both of them step up to the cash register. Shiro immediately begins to animatedly chat with the barista since no one else is behind them. He asks about their specials, what brew they used for their iced coffee and Keith just zones the hell out for a moment.

Keith really has no interest in the mechanics of coffee. He grew up drinking instant coffee, tossing a packet into a mug and pouring hot water every morning before class was routine. When he had time to brew some actual coffee, he usually just drank it black. It worked for him, and he didn’t see the need to change things up too much when he started dating Shiro. Shiro had once served him some special type of brew from Columbia once, which was just fine. It tasted good, it was strong and bitter with a hint of some sort of nut, it was definitely something he’d drink again. He never really had coffee that tasted like that before, but he didn’t see the need for drinking that specific flavour every day. Or changing things up constantly. Maxwells was good enough for him, thank you very much.

Shiro constantly tries to get him to quote-unquote _upgrade his coffee taste buds_. Keith let’s him try, and if he was being honest with himself, he kind of wants him to. Some part of him hopes that Shiro can find the perfect coffee blend to open up Keith’s senses, because he knows how much coffee means to his boyfriend, and he sort of wants to share that same love for it one day. But that day is not today.

“I’ll have a small of your iced coffee, with milk, and yes to the syrup,” Shiro smiles to the barista. “Oh, and less ice.”

“Anything for you?” The girl looks to Keith, and he finally settles back into the present. He reads her name tag. _Allura_. He blinks a few times, frowning as he looks up at the cursive menu once again.

He can never really decide what to try, there are way too many options for something as simple as coffee.

“I’m good, thanks.”

“Alright, that’ll be three dollars,” Allura beams. Shiro taps his debit card on the machine. “I’ll have your iced coffee ready in just a moment Shiro.”

They move to the side to wait. Shiro takes Keith’s hand, intertwining their fingers and squeezes tight. “You sure you don’t want anything?”

“I’m sure.”

Shiro nods. “Thanks for coming with me on a coffee adventure, I promise this is the last stop for today.”

“Okay,” Keith smiles, leaning his head against Shiro’s shoulder. “Let’s grab some food after.”

Allura calls out Shiro’s name once the drink is ready, handing it to him with a bright smile. “I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think after.”

“For sure,” Shiro replies with a smile just as bright.

Drink in hand, they find a seat by the front corner with a view of the busy downtown streets. When Shiro takes a sip from the cup his gray eyes immediately light up like fireworks.

“This is it Keith,” he says, his voice filled with awestruck wonder. “This is the place.”

As tempted as Keith is to clap his hands together then raise them up to the sky and exclaim “FINALLY!!” Keith grins and says this instead, “Congrats on finding the perfect iced coffee, only took three tries.”

“Three is a magic number after all. Want to try?” Shiro points the drink toward his face.

Keith shrugs, “Sure.”

He puts his lips on the straw and takes a sip.

“ _Yesss_ , take that sip babe.” Shiro says and Keith almost chokes on a laugh.

He swats at Shiro’s arm before he attempts to drink again. The coffee is good, it’s creamy with _just_ the right amount of sweet, but still packing the strong flavour of coffee.

“Mmh, it _is_ good.”

“Capital G good, Keith. This is the Good Stuff.”

He thinks maybe, yes, this _is_ The Good Stuff, but he still doesn’t want to constantly be spending three dollars for a small iced coffee.

Shiro swirls the cup, the ice and coffee sloshing around loudly. Apparently, that was the best way to keep the coffee cold and also made the flavours better, as if it was wine. Keith doubted the flavour thing, though the cold part made sense to him.

Keith watches as Shiro happily slurps the rest of the drink. It’s really endearing really how much Shiro is enjoying it.

“You’re so cute.” He finds himself saying out loud. Its crazy how easy this is now, it catches him off guard sometimes.

“Thank you,” Shiro smiles, looking even cuter and Keith's heart feels so full it could burst.

They stay in Cafe Altea for a little bit longer, talking and admiring the atmosphere. Eventually, Keith’s stomach rumbles loudly and Shiro insists they go find a place to eat.

“You can choose the place we go to this time,” Shiro says. “I dragged you to all these different cafes, it’s only fair.”

“Gladly.”

Keith doesn’t feel all too hungry even though the grumble of his stomach seems to think otherwise. He doesn’t want anything too heavy, and sudden and brilliant idea shoots through his mind which he immediately both loves and hates himself for devising.

Though Keith loves Shiro with all his heart and would do just about anything for him, and despite all this iced coffee nonsense, he also loves testing his patience.

“When I said you could choose the place, I thought you would pick somewhere nice,” Shiro grimaces as he looks up at the big red sign that reads _Tim Hortons._

“I never said I would,” Keith says, opening the door.

Shiro grumbles a little and follows him in. “We should’ve just ate at Café Altea.”

This Tim Hortons is relatively empty, there are a couple of people at tables talking and drinking coffee and eating donuts or sandwiches. Keith isn’t much of a fan of donuts, but one summer Tim Hortons had red velvet flavoured ones for a short period of time and he had them almost every day, much to the Shiro’s chagrin.

Though McDonalds would probably have had better food, Tim Hortons has a lot more meaning and memories for the two of them. Very embarrassing memories that they both try to forget about but never can, which is why they never go to the one on the way to OCAD anymore. And which is why Keith is dragging Shiro into one right now.

Despite the past activities they did in that Tim Hortons, the franchise itself was a place that meant a lot to Keith. It was where they first met. It’s a story they don’t often tell because meeting the love of your life in a Tim Hortons doesn’t sound very romantic. Most people are baffled whenever Keith mentions it. _You two met at a Tim Hortons???_

It was at the small Tim Hortons over by Nathan Phillips Square, where Shiro had bumped into Keith’s table, causing Keith’s cup of coffee to shake and tip over, spilling all over the floor. Shiro had apologized profusely and had tried his best to help a worker clean the floor, only to cause a bigger mess by making a huge p of napkins soaked in coffee that kept getting kicked around by busy people going in and out. Keith had been in a not-so-great mood already since his formal analysis about a piece by Monet for his art history class was due in less than 24 hours (damn Lance for having convinced him to binge watch all ten seasons of Friends over the past week), had grumpily demanded Shiro buy him a new cup of coffee and a donut to compensate.

Shiro had obliged without question, buying him two donuts along with a large coffee. Keith’s agitation quickly evaporated after that. And then much to his surprise, the man sheepishly asked if he could take the seat across from him so he could work on his thesis.

It was a sure distraction because once the man sat in front of him, he realized just how gorgeous this coffee spiller was. He was supposed to be finishing off his analysis, not ogling at a stranger who replaced his split coffee. After the initial hotness alert faded (which took about a Good ten minutes) Keith was finally able to focus on his work again.

Keith doesn’t open up easily when it comes to strangers, and he was aiming to get this draft for his paper done so Lance could quickly edit it before he submitted it online. But after a good hour sitting at the same table together, Shiro had decided to introduce himself, distracting him once again. He found himself open up easily, talking to Shiro as if they were childhood friends.

It was so easy with Shiro, somehow. He couldn’t shut up, wanting to hear more and more of Shiro’s voice. An hour quickly passed by, and Keith knew he needed to leave so he could get some actual work done. He ripped a corner piece from his sketchbook, jotting down his number and passed it to Shiro on his way out.

After Keith had given Shiro his number, they had chatted practically every day, eventually making plans to go on a date during reading week. Shiro had made reservations to a new restaurant close, which had gone _terribly_. Their table had been accidentally given to walk-ins, causing them to wait an extra hour before a table was free for them, and then after they had ordered their food, it had taken longer than usual, arriving somehow burnt and soggy at the same time. And to top it all off, a server tripped on their way to the kitchen, spilling red wine all over Shiro’s white dress shirt.

Spilling drinks seemed to be something of a pattern for them when they first met.

Shiro had been kind enough to forgive the poor server right away despite being upset with everything the restaurant had had to offer them so far. Keith had been ready to start a fight but quickly decided to forgive the guy as well because Shiro had begun to unbutton his wine-soaked shirt, revealing his undershirt which was hugging his chest like it was a size too small. And not to mention, some of the wine had gotten through to his undershirt, staining the left side of it, a blotchy red circle right over Shiro’s left nipple. Keith couldn’t stop staring, how could he not when Shiro was built like a football star.

Honestly, that was the only good thing that came from The Restaurant Disaster. After the craziness that was their first official date, they had decided to go grab a coffee from Timmies on their way to Shiro’s place.

Tim Hortons was a great place, despite their iced coffee not meeting Shiro’s standards.

Keith orders a Ham and Swiss sandwich combo for the both of them, getting a small black dark roast and a sour cream glazed donut for himself, and a small iced coffee and Boston cream for Shiro. A worker hands him the drinks and they move to the side to wait for the food.

“Of all places,” Shiro mutters while they wait for the food. “Timmies.”

“Now you can compare the Café Altea iced coffee with this one and appreciate Altea coffee even more.”

“Keith,” Shiro says crossing his arms, “You’re not allowed to pick food places anymore.”

“For the next week,” Keith suggests.

Shiro purses his lips before giving a jerky nod, “For the next week.”

Their food is ready within the next few minutes and Keith happily grabs the to-go bag with their sandwiches and donuts. They grab a table with banquette seats by the back corner because it’s just a little bit fancier than regular seats and that’s what Shiro deserves. They eat in silence together, Keith quickly starting up a footsie match because this is what he does whenever they’re at Tim Hortons together. Any restaurant really. He had debated on doing it at Café Altea but he didn’t want to taint the new place with what would come after a game of footsie with him and Shiro. He didn’t want Allura to associate them with being horny university students even though that’s exactly what they were.

Keith bites into his sandwich and licks his lips, smacking them together loudly. He watches with amusement as Shiro’s face flushes pink.

Shiro glares at Keith once more. “Keith, really?”

He has yet to hear Shiro actually complain. He casually rubs the point of his shoe against Shiro’s ankle. “What? It’s nice here, I like the music they’re playing.”

“Sure, the _music_.”

“Or maybe it’s just being here, with you.”

The red in Shiro’s face deepens. He sputters as he says Keith’s name once again. “I can’t believe you.”

“This is where if this situation was switched around, you would say, _believe it, baby_.”

“ _God_.”

Finished with his sandwich, Keith picks up the donut he got for Shiro. Shiro’s eyes dart toward the donut and Keith can visibly see Shiro hold his breath.

Keith opens his mouth wide and softly bites into the donut, the pudding oozes from where he bit through. He gives Shiro a wink before he licks at it, sticking his tongue out to show off the pudding on the tip of his tongue before licking it clean.  

He vaguely thinks, _this is so dumb._ Yet, Shiro is eating up his performance like it’s the sandwich they ordered.

He watches as Shiro struggles to put the straw from his iced coffee into his mouth.

With a laugh, Keith finishes his little show by taking one more lick at the center before eating the rest of it in two bites.

“Keith,” Shiro seems to chastise, but really it sounds more like a whine.

“Takashi,” Keith smiles and downs the rest of his coffee. He thinks maybe it’s time to go home and finish this off.

Shiro abruptly stands, re-adjusting his pants before tossing their paper bags and empty cups into the garbage. He seems to debate with himself a little as he hovers by the edge of the table. A moment passes, and he gives Keith a look, pointedly glancing toward the washroom doors.

Guess he can’t wait till they get home after all. Patience tested, and Shiro completely bombed it. Keith is so very grateful.

His boyfriend heads there first, and after a solid ten seconds, Keith quickly follows suit.

This Tim Hortons has private washrooms, the men’s room is left unlocked, Keith slips in and locks the door behind him. The strong scent of Mr. Clean an Lysol hits him as he enters, washroom having been recently cleaned.

Shiro turns him around and pushes him lightly against the door, kissing him hard on the lips, tugging at his lower lip as he delves his tongue into Keith’s mouth.

“Someone seems energized,” Keith says between kisses, circling his arms around Shiro's neck.

“I had four iced coffees, I’m like the energizer bunny right now.”

“That’s for sure.”

Shiro shuts him up with another bruising kiss, crotch rubbing against Keith’s leg as his hands begin wandering all over Keith's body. He soon unzips Keith’s jeans, thumbs dipping beneath the waistband of Keith’s boxer briefs.

Keith gasps as his growing cock is freed. A large warm hand rubs at it, fingers gently brushing against his balls, tracing small circles at the base, making its way up toward the tip where Keith has already started to leak precum.

“You’re such a little shit,” Shiro says as he pulls back from the kiss. Keith laughs in agreement. Shiro gives a small peck on the corner of Keith’s mouth and then lands one on his neck and on his collarbone, sliding down onto his knees.

Before Keith can even say anything, Shiro kisses the tip of his cock, licking at the slit. Keith holds back a whine, digging his fingers into Shiro’s cropped hair.

His boyfriend kisses his way down Keith’s cock from the tip down toward the base, pushing Keith’s legs further apart to have more room using his prosthetic hand fondling his balls.

“You’re so hot, baby,” Shiro whispers against his dick, then kisses a bruise into his pelvis.

Keith’s hips jerk up at that, and again when Shiro licks from the base all the way back up the tip, mouth closing over the head. Shiro sucks, tonguing at the slit, his other hand holding onto Keith’s thigh, steadying him for a brief moment.

“You’re ahh— the hot one.”

Shiro takes more and more of his cock into his mouth, causing Keith to let out a breathy moan. His eyes flutter shut just as Shiro looks up at him, giving him a wink before taking him all the way down his throat, swallowing around his dick.

This time Keith moans loud and carelessly, fingers trying to find purchase in Shiro’s short hair but failing miserably. He covers his mouth with his other hand, but even then, it barely suppresses the next moan as Shiro continues to expertly deepthroat him.

Shiro pulls away to take a quick breath, stroking Keith’s cock and sucking at the tip before taking him all the way again. The world seems to tilt on its axis, his orgasm building up tight in his gut as Shiro continues to suck and tease, tracing circles with his thumb against Keith’s thigh. He cries out as Shiro’s hand gently presses down on that sensitive spot right behind his sack, coming down Shiro’s throat. And Shiro being the champion that he is, swallows it all.

His legs feel like jello, he’s grateful for Shiro’s strong hands steadying him. Shiro continues to lick him clean, Keith gives out a long whine at the oversensitivity. Once all the traces of cum are gone, Shiro helps him to pull on his underwear and pants. 

As desperately as Keith wants to get Shiro off too, he wants to ride him like no tomorrow in the comfort of Shiro’s bed. He tells him that as he leans in to kiss Shiro on the mouth, the taste of his own cum mixed with the sweet bitterness of coffee makes him dizzy. Maybe café hopping wasn't so bad after all. 

“Let’s go home,” he whispers.

“Let’s,” Shiro agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to yell at me on twitter [@deeremo](https://twitter.com/deeremo) or on tumblr [@lancemclaen](http://lancemclaen.tumblr.com)


End file.
